


Kittens!

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, I mean come on, Pure Crack, This is crack, but also I can see this happening, cause it's Legends, they did weirder things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Mona finds kittens. Zari is not amused.





	Kittens!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Kitten.

Mona at least had the decency to look a small bit guilty, but mostly, there was still a huge grin on her face when she faced Zari, a purring kitten in her arm. The others were still trying to sort out the chaos around her but she didn't seem all that phased by the dozens of cats roaming all over the Waverider. 

Zari sighed. 

"Could someone at least get Ray to the med bay so that he doesn't die from all the sneezing?" She turned to Mona, a stern look on her face, or as stern as she could make it with ten cats currently trying to either rub up on her legs or topple her over, she wasn't all that sure. "You are telling the Captain, just so that we're clear on that."

Mona's face fell a little bit, but the grin returned quickly. 

"Of course! I'm sure she doesn't mind, who wouldn't love these kittens?"

Zari sighed again. She wasn't all that sure, but it wasn't particularly her problem. Turning around trying to catch a few of the cats to stop them from getting into the wiring, she basically only had one thought.

She really, really missed Amaya.


End file.
